Maximum Ride: The Healing of God
by 1-ceth
Summary: Post-Fang! After a certain someone's death, the flock is devastated, some more than others. Can Max defeat the killer, save Fang and keep the flock together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ella POV

It's been a month since Iggy died. We managed to get Nudge back a day or two after it happened. She was distraught. Just like me.

It kinda stinks. I promised to heal his eyesight, but all that happened was he got killed because of me.

Everybody is over Iggy's death by now. Even Gazzy and Nudge. Everyone is over him but me.

Fang has been doing better. Nothing has happened since the night Iggy died.

Tomorrow is Fang's birthday. Apparently Max got him something really nice. It was the first time that a Flock member would be celebrating their real birthday. Jeb had found some old Itex files on Fang that included his birthdate. So this was his _real_ 15th birthday.

I could really care less though. It wouldn't be the same without Iggy's home-made cake or his sarcastic attitude.

I tried to cut myself several times since Iggy's death. Either I turn to metal instinctively or somebody catches me.

My Great Grandma has left me alone for the most part. She asked me if I wanted revenge once. I told her yes. She told me I would never get it. She told me that if I kept up my emo act, I would never get revenge.

So I'm trying to be happy for Fang. And why shouldn't I be? His worst enemy is locked up, he knows his actual birthday, he has the best girlfriend in the world. Other than his best friend being dead and being furry every once in a while, why should he _not _be happy?

Fang POV

It's my fault Iggy is dead. That's all I have to say. If I hadn't taken those drugs, we wouldn't be in this mess.

Gazzy POV

Iggy died last month. It really sucked. Everyone cried for a few days. I knew that when he died, he wanted to have his ashes launched into space. He had wanted that ever since we heard you could do that on a TV show. So I was gonna do it. I renamed the Gazz-o-skeleton to the Igginator. I was gonna make sure that Iggy lived on. And I was gonna make sure that his ashes were blown into space by a rocket he would be proud of.

And I was half way done. All I needed next was some kind of engine and a crap ton of gasoline. Its small, so it shouldn't need all that much. Maybe, like, 100 gallons just to be safe. For once Max is actually going to let me mess with explosives. At first she said she didn't need me dying too, but after some "persuasion" from Fang, she let me do it.

Nudge POV

I cant believe Iggy's dead. I haven't cared about a thing lately. Ella thinks everyone is over it, but we're not. We're all crying on the inside. Max feels like it's all her fault, so does Ella. Really, it's Fang's. If he hadn't taken those damn drugs in the first place we would be in this mess! It took them a whole week to find me too! A whole week of being poked and prodded, with out anybody there to keep me company. Without Iggy's sarcasm. Without Max's leadership. Even Fang's usual silence would have been comforting. But no!

And it wasn't even them who saved me! It was Ari! The rotting, poor little dog boy.

But unlike Ella, I'm trying to get over it. I want to be happy again. Is that so much to ask?

Plus, now Max expects us to go around beating up Itex branches all over California? Not all of us have recovered, yet you want us to fight. That's all you want to do, fight and make out with Fang!

Max POV

Fang keeps saying it's his fault. Ella keeps saying it's hers. But it's mine. And I'm not going to be sad about it. I'm a tough person. We can't mourn Iggy if his killer is still out there. Fighting is what Iggy would have wanted us to do.

We've been hearing stuff about kids being kidnapped on the news again. The Oceanside Police Department helped us find Nudge. They're helping us take down Itex branches all over California and Arizona. Ari was the one who took down the one with Nudge in it. A lot of us were still depressed about Iggy's death. Ari was the one who took down the first few actually.

After we clear out each one we look for a cure for Fang. We still haven't found it. He needs it really bad. The doctors told me they don't know how much longer it might be before he morphs and its permanent.

Angel POV

This wouldn't happen if I were leader. Everyone thinks that its there fault. There have been tons of fights and everything else. Tomorrow everyone is going to put on a smile for Fang, and I am gonna make sure of it.

**A/N First Chapter of the Sequel! So, how do you like it so far? I know, a bit emo. It'll get better. The whole "Healing of God" isn't just Fang's healing.**

**So as you can see, the whole flock is a bit torn about Iggy's death. Ari is still alive, so he's kinda taking Iggy's place for now. Dylan is in jail, and that pretty much sums up this chapter.**

**This chapter's question is: Who is your favorite dead person? Mine would have to be Michael Jackson or Billy Mays. I guess my Grandma too. So who's yours? It can be a grandma, celebrity, friend, or teacher.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N Shout out to Kirena45 for being the first reviewer for this story! Thanks Kirena! Also, I reread the rating guidelines and it turns out that my last story should've been rated M because of its drug references and all the violence, and the "mild language" didn't help lol. But I'm not changing it now. This story is going to have a few deaths in it, as well as drug references in the beginning, and one or two towards the end. Also, mild language (duh). Anyway, here's chapter 2!**

Fang POV

"Fang! Fang wake up! Wake up Fang!" Came Angel's little voice. I slowly opened my eyes to see her and Nudge standing next to my bed, shaking me awake. Surprisingly, for the first time in the past month, Nudge was smiling. Her eyes looked slightly glazed over and foggy, and I made a mental note to search her room. If she was shooting up, then it had to stop.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I answered. I glanced at the clock. It was almost 10:00 am. "What is it guys?"

"It's your birthday silly! How could you, like, forget your own birthday? Well, I mean, this _is_ your first real birthday, so I guess its understandable. I don't mean your first birthday as in you're a baby I mean like the first birthday that has been real!" Nudge ranted.

If that wasn't shocking enough, get this: Ella walks in, smiling, holding a huge breakfast on a tray. There's cereal, waffles, pancakes, milk and orange juice. But that wasn't the surprising part. Ella was smiling too. Her eyes were glazed over like Nudge. Except her eyes were slightly red and puffy. It was hardly noticeable, but it was still there. A look of surprise passed over Angel's face as well.

"Here's your breakfast, Fang." She said, placing the tray on my lap.

"Who made it?" I asked. I hoped to God that she didn't start crying about Iggy.

"Me! Who else in this house can cook?" She said, a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh, uh, good point." I said, hoping to avoid anything happened.

Ella laughed in a really odd way. "God your funny Fang." I said.

Everybody left my room then and I quickly ate my breakfast. As soon as I finished, Angel and Gazzy came charging in holding boxes, followed by Ella, then Nudge, both of them holding boxes, too.

"Happy Birthday, Fang!" They all shouted.

The door bell rang. "I got it!" Max yelled.

"Open mine first!" Gazzy said excitedly, holding up his box. It was wrapped in blue paper with polka-dots colored a slightly darker blue. On it was a card. I picked up the card first. It read:

Dear Fang,

Hope you like the present! It's really cool!

From, Gaz

At the bottom was a drawing of me. Gazzy was an amazing artist and could draw almost anyone just as perfectly as he could mimic them. I think it was a new power, but Max said that he spent a lot of his free time drawing things. She told me he actually drew a comic about us. He wants to publish it once he's older.

Max walked into the room holding a large box wrapped in green paper with yellow stripes.

"Mine next!" Nudge insisted, handing me her box.

Inside was a dark blue T-shirt that said "FALLEN ANGEL" on the front of it in digital letters and on the back were very robot looking wings.

"Thanks Nudge." I said.

Angel gave me her box next. There were 2. They were both small, but knowing Angel they were probably worth more than her allowance. Not that she gets one.

I ripped the wrapping paper to shreds and found card titled "4000 SimPoints."

"Angel this is great, but theres a problem: I don't have the Sims."

"Open the other one, duh."

"Ooh." I said. Everyone laughed at me for being the idiot I am. When the laughter died down I opened the box and there was a copy of Sims 3.

"That's another problem. The laptop is too old to play this."

"Oh, well maybe you can return it. I got a receipt." She said. She looked disappointed, but there wasn't much I could do.

"Alright, I'm next right?" Max asked. Everyone nodded, so she handed her box to me. It was actually kinda heavy, even for me.

I tore away wrapping paper and found what you ask?

**Total: You're leaving them with a cliffhanger aren't you?**

**Me: Yes. Yes I am. If any of them tell me exactly what it was Max had gotten him for his birthday, I'll give em a shout out next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Shout out to maispecialk for guessing what Fang was gonna get! Check out her story, Fractured Flock. You can find her by searching her up in the search bar, or review asking for a link, I'll PM it to you.**

Fang POV

I gasped. Inside the box was… another box. I burst out laughing, along with everyone else. Even Nudge and Ella joined in, who I am still suspicious of.

So I open the next box and I cant believe my eyes. Inside is a 12 inch MacBook Pro. I guess that explains Angel's relatively random gift.

"No, freakin way…" I muttered.

"I had Mike set it up the same way as your old laptop. It's now untraceable and gets internet anywhere. Its kinda lucky considering that you lost your old one back at Itex's Café. Mike also set up all the best programs on it. Anything you need you can get from that laptop." Max said, plopping down on my bed next to me. "There's also web design stuff that I got for you."

"Thanks…" I muttered, still amazed at what was in my lap. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her neck **(It hurt to write that, so be thankful. You wont be getting much of that)**.

"No problem." She said. "Mom and Ella got you something too. Its sorta for all of us, but you can use it with your laptop."

"Okay, I'll be out in a sec. Just lemme get dressed?"

"Sure. Alright, everyone out." She ordered.

I walked out of my room and down the hall. Once again I was amazed. A huge HD TV and a bunch of speakers were sitting in the TV room.

"Holy crap!" I chuckled. "Woah!"

"The old TV is out back. It was such a pain for you when you tried to use it, we figured we would give you the chance to smash it to bits." Nudge said. "So would you like the baseball bat or the pitchfork?"

"Pitchfork. Definitely the Pitchfork."

Nudge threw me the pitchfork and I walked up to the old TV. All the trouble this TV had given us. Especially during the past month when all we wanted was to take our mind's off Iggy. I was so gonna beat the living crap out of this thing.

I took a step back and lifted the pitchfork over my head. Taking a step forward, I swung it down on the top of the TV. _Crash!_ Everyone cheered.

I took another swing. _Smash! _Another cheer.

I threw the pitchfork into the screen. _Shatter!_ This felt great.

I pulled the pitchfork out and threw it off to the side.

Gazzy threw me the baseball bat. It was an oak wood baseball bat. I swung it sideways and hit the side of the TV. The bat splintered in two, and I felt amazing.

"Gazzy, you can do the rest." I said, breathless.

"Just let me get the Igginator." I saw a look of pain on Ella's face as he said that. Gazzy's eyes widened as he realized what he said. Nudge looked unaffected, like she had never heard of him.

"Yeah, go get it and come back out." I said, carefully.

He nodded slowly and ran to go get it. Max walked over to Ella.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, fine." Ella whispered.

Everything was fine and Gazzy came back out and ripped the TV to shreds. He finished it off by farting all over the thing.

Later that Night

I was brushing my teeth when I noticed they looked sharper. I felt hungry, despite the huge dinner that Mom had put together for us. And I mean huge by my standards, not yours.

I walked into my room and took off out the window, heading towards the hut we had built for Ari. I needed to talk to him. Things were getting worse, and I needed to know how much longer I had left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Max POV

Fang took off without telling me again. I knew what it was about. He was changing again. So he was off to talk to Ari. He does this every couple days, each time noticing it being worse than before.

Jeb and Mom were working with the authorities trying to get Itex locations. Lissa's Dad is a wanted criminal now. I just hope they find him before its too late. Itex is probably going to protect this guy. The magician guy is wanted too. But we're waiting to find a cure for Fang before we deal with him. Besides, if he can turn invisible and change shape, then it'll be impossible to track him down.

I haven't heard from my great grandmother or been able to use my powers since the night that Iggy died.

Angel POV

I was trapped in a cell. I couldn't get out. My powers weren't working. Max and Gazzy were fighting the Eraser Fang. Gazzy kicked Fang back, probably cracking a rib. Fang yelped in surprise. He ran forward punched Gazzy across the face and dislocated his jaw, then clapped his hands over my brother's ears, popping his ear drums. He then got up behind Gazzy and kneed him the back of the leg, giving him a charlie horse. Finally, he pushed him to the ground. Max was trying to get me out of my cage, using Iggy's old lock-picking set, but was doing terribly.

Gazzy got back up slowly. He pushed his jaw back into place, wincing while he did so. He lifted his arm, readying his dart launcher to shoot a hypodermic at Fang. But Fang pulled a gun. It was the same gun from the night Iggy died. He aimed at Gazzy. Gazzy lowered his own weapon.

What happened next surprised everyone in the room. Fang whirled around and shot off a few rounds at me.

The first hit me in the arm. The second hit my leg. The third hit my chest. I couldn't hear anything. My ears were filled with emptiness. Things were getting gray and blurry. I saw Max screaming. Gazzy was yelling. He charged Fang, and with a fast, fluid motion, he knocked Gazzy away. Gazzy flew backwards into a pile of vials and beakers. Glass shattered everywhere. Fang moved over to Gazzy and picked him up effortlessly. He proceeded to put him in a head lock. He placed his free hand on top of Gazzy's head, and quickly pivoted his hand. Over the emptiness filling my ears I heard a deafening crack. I felt myself scream, and then cough on my own blood. I started sobbing, coughing up more and more blood. I got dizzy. I couldn't keep my eyes open.

The last thing I saw was Mr. Chu and some M-Jocks enter the room. One was holding Nudge and Ella by the collars. Max fell to her knees, completely and utterly defeated. And then everything went dark.

"Angel… Angel…" I heard. It slowly got clearer and louder and I started hearing myself crying. That began to become clearer too, until I forced my eyes open wide and screamed.

**A/N Sorry for the short-ish chapter. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review. Also, if your on Facebook, become my fan! Search up 1-ceth.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Max POV

Angel screamed. In an instant I was in her room. Nudge and Ella were knelt at the side of her bed, worried looks on there faces. Especially Ella. Her eyes were red and bloodshot. She seemed pale, but I disregarded it.

I sat down next to a crying Angel. I pulled her into a hug. After all the crap she had pulled, she was still something like a daughter to me. She sobbed into my shoulder, muttering something I couldn't here.

She finally calmed down.

"What happened?" It was a dream. I knew that much. Just like the dream she had when she predicted Fang's death. I had gotten info on that after we caught Fang trying to leave. She told Fang, I beat it out of him. Nifty system, huh?

"Please don't give up, Max…" She cried.

Gazzy walked into the room. "What's going on out here?" He asked. Seeing his crying sister, he understood.

"Gazzy… Gazzy promise me you won't die. Promise you'll stay with me." She sniffled.

"What? Why?" He asked, looking confused.

"Tell us what happened in your dream."

"I can't Max. But I do need to tell you one thing. You wont find Fang's cure in time." She said. Her eyes glowed slightly in her dark room. "The only way to keep all of us from losing our lives, the only way to keep Chu and the Director from winning is to…"

"To what?" I pressed on.

"To kill Fang." She said. I opened my mouth, about to laugh as loud as I could. She must really want Fang dead or something. First he's the first to die, now I have to kill him? I went to say something, but Angel continued. "Please Max. They broke you in ways I had never seen. Things that were really scary. And then, they let you go. Broken. A hollow shell of the person you once were. They don't kill you. No, that would be going easy. Having the one you loved kill you with a smile on his face is much too merciful. Instead they break your spirit. They've learned all the experimenting in the world wont stop you. No. They'll make Fang torture you in any way he wants really. And then they'll just let you go. You'll wish they had killed you." She said. The faint glowing from her eyes ceased.

I just got up and left the room. Then a thought crossed my mind. I walked back in. Everyone's eyes were wide and looking at Angel. "Hey Angel?" I said. "How do they torture me? Because in case you didn't know, nothing can torture Maximum Ride."

"That's where your wrong, Max." said Samuel, AKA the Voice and Angel at the same time.

_I think I'll let Angel explain what we have in store for you once Fang becomes a full Eraser._

"Max, they torture us. They don't torture you. Some of us die before they can. But they have Fang torture us. The pain breaks you and drives you insane. Your maternal bind to us is too strong. They saw what Iggy's death did to all of us, most of all you." She said, gesturing to the scar on my arm. That damn scar. "You let them find your second weakness. The first one was Fang, and the second was the flock, your family."

"Oh. Thanks for letting me know. But nobody is going to die." I said nonchalantly.

_Nobody except you, Max, nobody except you._

**A/N Sorry once again for the totally emo chapter. It will get better. Note that this fic will be nowhere near as long as the first one. Maybe 10 chapters…**

**Not. Probably more like 30 or 40. Remember, find me on Facebook, Favorite this Page, Favorite this Fic, Subscribe to Me, or tell your friends by sharing this on Facebook! Or just tell them at school or work, but that's a bit boring isn't it?**

**This chapter's question!: What's your favorite phrase? Mine is "No Homo!" or "Damn Straight!" but I cant decide. When you answer, tell me which sounds cooler.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fang POV

As I flew through the mountains I heard a gun shot, then something whizzing past me. I was getting shot at, as usual.

I dropped from the sky, pretending he got my wing and I was falling to my death. When I got to the trees I tucked my wings in to prevent them from behind shredded by the branches.

I hit the ground and rolled, reducing the impact on my legs so I didn't break them. It was a trick we learned from Jeb.

In the cover of the trees, I would be safe but would have no idea who my attacker was and wouldn't be able to track them down.

I heard barking in the distance and saw lights dodging in between the dense trees.

I bolted, twigs cracking beneath me. I knew I couldn't become invisible, the dogs would smell me. I wasn't sure if I became someone else if my scent would change too.

I could here the dogs getting closer. I had to find a clearing so I could take off. Or maybe if I became Angel I could tell the dogs to piss off. I wouldn't risk it. Angel might be able to talk to a more intelligent species like dolphins or whales but not hungry, vicious dogs.

I was suddenly pulled to the right. I turned to see a face I noticed, but wasn't sure if I had seen him. It was hard to tell in the dark, and the man's face seemed to be covered in a kind of dirt.

"Take this." Muttered a voice I definitely recognized. I saw the gleam of a knife show as the man handed it to me. "Nail the dogs right in the neck. We got the humans."

I noticed a woman behind the man. They were both holding black guns that I could hardly see in the dark, even with my enhanced sight.

The man shoved me out from behind the trees. The dogs were seconds away. I tightened my grip on the knife.

Despite being prepared, one knocked me down and cut my chest with its sharp claws. I swung the knife into the side of its head. The dog whimpered and went limp. I shoved it off me, but before I could even retrieve the knife the other dog was on top of me, biting for my throat. I grasped its head and twisted its neck sideways. There was a crack and then the dog whined and went limp just as the other one did.

The man crept over to me, and shot a few rounds off towards the guys who shot at me. The gun had a silencer, so very little sound escaped the small muzzle. I saw one of the lights drop, so I assume the carrier was hit. There were still several other lights flickering in and out of trees.

I saw a flicker and loud booms reached my ears. Bullets sprayed across the ground in front of me.

"Gimme the knife, I'll give you a silencer for my gun."

"Your gun? What do you mean your gun?" I asked. How had he known I even had the gun with me?

"Yeah, remember? You dumped me in a jail cell and took my gun." The man grinned.

So it was him! It was the man who Dylan had used as a hired gun.

"How are you out of jail?"

"Look, give me the knife, I give you the silencer, the three of us kill some terrorist scum and we catch up later okay?"

I handed him the knife and he handed me a small black cylinder. I pulled the gun out of my pocket and screwed it on.

"Go around them and get 'em from behind with my partner." He said just before several more bullets collided with the trees around us. I nodded in response and took off with the woman.

We got a few yards left from the man. He crouched up behind a fallen tree and shot off a few more rounds.

We crept up behind the advancing "terrorist scum" and open fired. I took out 2, while the woman took out another 3. The man took out the remaining one.

"Okay, this is so weird, even for me." I said.

The woman laughed. "Don't worry, everything is fine. We work for the military. I'm Private Angelina Jones. We're part of a secret military organization designed to help protect Genetic Recombinants from Itex. They have hired Russian mercenaries to track down recombinant lifeforms and kill or capture them. We're just one of 5 units protecting your flock as well as Ari. We were here tonight to deliver a message to Ari though. It just happened we crossed paths. If we hadn't you would be dead." She spoke with a British accent.

The man laughed. "He's a bright kid, y'know. He can figure that out." The man put his hand out toward me. I did a very Max-like thing and just stared it down. "Um… so I'm Sergeant McMillan. Peter McMillan. They let me outta jail early and gave me a job in this whole secret organization. I already knew the secret, so why don't they just give me a job that revolves around it?" He said. It seemed like jail had not done well for the man's sanity. Or maybe it was just the fact that he was left out in the woods for days at a time. Maybe it was he wasn't seeing his family. It could even be just the fact that he entered my world the day he shot that deer. Entering my world isn't good for anybody's mental health, really.

"So what's this about a message to Ari?" I asked Angelina. She was easier to talk to on account of the fact that Peter was not exactly "sane."

"We found a cure for him." Peter said. "We can't find a cure for a simple virus, but we can fix up some recombinant kid who's been brought back from the dead who knows how many times."

"He'll be thrilled." I said. It was the first time in almost a month now I felt happy, with exception of this morning. I was too distracted this morning to enjoy my own birthday. It was kinda sad. Just another part of my life that you can put under the "sad" column.

**A/N Okay, so that was 2 pages guys. I want some major reviews for this –crosses arms-**

**Total: Oh quit yapping. Somebody's cranky 'cause they lost a lot of viewers with the sequel.**

**Me: Hey, I think I hear Akila again. Can you please tell her to quiet down?**

**Total: Its not her fault, I told you, the pups have been kicking hard. You humans only have to deal with one or two babies at a time. We dogs have to deal with about 9.**

**Me: Go tell it to your god: The brain surgeon. **

**Total: -Whimpers-**

**Me: So anyway, bookmark this page, follow me on twitter, become my fan on facebook, watch me on deviantArt, or tell your friends!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Max POV

After what Angel told me I had to clear my head. She was definitely not being cryptic. The voice still was. According to my Great Grandmother, that's what happens when you've lived almost 200 years.

As I flew I began seeing little lights in the forest. They were probably just campers, but the government told us that we were safe, that nobody was allowed to enter within a couple miles of our house.

So basically, I was worried. Either the government was lying to us, or something bad was going on down there.

In the corner of one eye, I saw two other flashes, and in my other eye I saw a third.

Instantly I felt a pain in my wing, then half a second later in my arm. I dropped a few inches, and that probably saved my life, because I heard a whizzing right above my head.

Instead of falling to the ground, I did my best to glide forward in the direction of Ari's cabin.

After a few seconds of gliding I landed on a branch. I saw yet another flash and jumped down to a branch below. Splinters of wood burst out of the of the trees trunk where I had just been standing.

I hopped down onto the forest floor, pines crunching under my feet. I was only about half a mile away from Ari's cabin.

I began running until I ran right into something furry. I looked up to see Ari.

"Fancy meeting you here." He grinned.

"Where's Fang?" I asked, slightly panicked.

"I don't know. He didn't come by. But I think the guys who are protecting us are having trouble." Ari said, pointing at the flickering lights. "Knowing Fang, he's probably got something to do with it."

I nodded. Fang probably did have something to do with this mess. And speaking of messes, I had blood all over me.

"We need to get back to your cabin. I gotta get bandaged up." I said, gesturing towards my wing and arm.  
"Oh god, there's blood everywhere!" He said. "Come on, I'll take you back to my place."

By the time we got to Ari's cabin, I had lost a lot more of blood. I felt like I was gonna pass out.

"Dad, get in here!" Ari shouted.

Jeb ran into the room and his eyes widened when he saw me.

"Damn it!" He screamed. "I'll get the first aid box. Ari, try to put pressure on the arm wound but be careful not to touch it. In your current state you could seriously infect the wound.

Ari did as he was told and Jeb ran back in. He pulled out a small needle and then took out a little tube labeled "Valium."

"Oh no! No way! No Valium! Not again!" I said. I tried to move my arm but it was useless. The bullet must have broken bone.

"I have to, honey." He said. He held my arm in place and I felt a small prick. Within seconds I felt the effects.

"I feel sleepy." I said.

"I know honey but you have to wait. You cant fall asleep right now. Now where is your phone. We're going to need Ella and Iggy." Jeb didn't know about Iggy yet. Neither did my Mom.

Ari winced slightly.

"We're sorry, but Iggy is not available to take your call right now. Please try again in his afterlife." I giggled. "That's what the phone lady will say!"

"What? Max your not making any sense!" Jeb said, frustrated.

"Iggy is dead, Jeb." Ari explained sadly. "He died about a month ago. I saw him flat line with my own eyes."

I heard a door open and Fang's voice filter into the room.

Jeb sighed. "Well then we're going to need one of them. Actually, most likely two. And we'll need Ella to patch her up."

"No you don't." came a very familiar voice.

Fang POV

I lead the way to Ari's and I opened the door.

"Ari?" I called.

Ari ran out into the hall. His hands were covered in blood. "Fang, Max, she's hurt. She needs your blood, bad." He said. He looked up at the two soldiers following me. "Who are you people?" He said. He was about to attack but then noticed there guns. He decided to stay back.

"Ari, I'll explain later." I said, pulling up my sleeve. "What's wrong with…" I walked into the bed room to see Max, giggling, as Jeb stuck his hand into a bullet wound and pull out a bullet. He dropped it into a small bucket.

"Well then we're going to need one of them. Actually, most likely two. And we need Ella to patch her up."

"No you don't." Came a voice from behind me. And there he was, the traitor himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N My house's boiler broke, so we had to stay at a hotel last night. It was kinda fun, but I wasn't able to post the next chapter because I forgot my Flash Drive. Sorry about that!**

Fang POV

There stood Dylan. He was grinning at me, challenging me to take him on. But I knew I couldn't. We would have to work together to save Max. She would need both of us to give blood. By the time the rest of the flock got here it would be too late. Ella wouldn't be able to make it in time.

Dylan spoke. "Hello, Fang. You are probably wondering why I'm here. Or how. You're probably asking yourself why I'm not in jail. Well I'll answer your questions, but first we have to help Max."

Dylan walked over to Max and Jeb stepped to the side. Dylan spit in his hand and began to rub the arm wound.

I had forgotten about Dylan's magic spit.

"That will help Max, but she lost a lot of blood still. She'll need both us to give blood."

I whipped my gun out of my pocket and aimed for Dylan's head.

"We'll take it from your dead body." I responded.

"Fang, no!" Jeb shouted. "Fang, you cant kill him! Not again! You have no idea how hard it is to clone him everytime he gets killed!"

I pocketed the gun. I stuck my arm out in front of Jeb and pulled out a blood packet and connected an IV. He stuck the IV in my arm and the bag began to slowly fill with blood.

Dylan had just fixed Max's wing, and now he too had an IV in his arm.

"Are you Jeb Batchelder?" McMillan asked. He probably already knew, and had to ask as part of some kind of procedure. Jeb just nodded. "Come with me." McMillan said bluntly.

McMillan walked out of the room and Jeb followed. Jones followed closely behind, leaving me, Ari, Dylan and Max in the room.

"How the hell are you back, again?"

"It's a long story, but it looks like we've got time." He said, gesturing to the IVs. "Well, I am a clone of the Dylan you once knew. I am exactly alike him in every way, especially the brain. I do have a few new powers though. But considering we're enemies, I don't think I'll be sharing that with you. I can share it with the rest of the flock, but not you. Unfortunately, the Wizard who is now leading Itex and Chu is somewhat of a… tyrant. He is now my enemy as much as he is yours. So, we'll need to work together to defeat him.

"As to how I made it out of jail, well, I never entered one. I never even reached the hospital after you shot me Fang. I bled out. Jeb was able to recover the corpse and the government agreed to allow him to clone me using equipment that was found in the Itex facility you met me in.

Jeb walked back into the room just then. He removed the IV from both of our arms and removed them from the tube connecting the bags. He got out a fresh IV and connected it to one bag, placing the other to the side. Jeb was beaming. McMillan must've told him they found a cure for Ari.

Suddenly, a small crackle and then a small voice came from McMillan's ear piece. It could just barely make out what it was saying. "McMillan, this is Ramsey, we need back up! Units moving in from the west of outpost 4! My unit is under heavy fire! Smith has already taken a hit! Over!"

"Shit!" McMillan muttered. "Fang, call your flock and get them over here, it sounds like Itex is trying to get to them. They already broke through outpost 7's defense. You have to get them here."

I nodded. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed up Ella since she was the oldest one at the house.

"Hello?"

"Ella, get down to Ari's cabin. Wake up everyone and get them down here now. An old friend is here to see us." I said, then hung up the phone.

"Ari, I want you to go get them. If those soldiers have more men, then I want to make sure that the rest of the flock gets here unharmed. I'd go instead, but since Dylan's here, I can't risk anything."

Ari nodded. I heard his heavy footsteps lug his large body to the door, and then heard a massive "whoosh!" as he took off.

McMillan began giving orders to the other units. "All units fall back to Zone-A! I repeat: All units fall back to Zone-A!"

Ella POV

"Alright guys lets move out!" I yelled.

"What? What's going on? Are we under attack?" Nudge yelled. She dashed over to the window and gasped. "Oh my god we are under attack!" She screamed. "Ella, what do we do?! Our 3 best fighters are gone! Gazzy has absolutely no bombs prepared for the first time in his entire life! Max isn't here with a great big plan! Fang isn't here to morph into a lion or something and rip everything to pieces! We don't even have Dylan this time! He was really useful when he was on our side you know! Really useful!"

"Guys! Shut up!" Total barked groggily from Angel's room.

I walked over to the window. Nudge was right. There were small dark figures lined all around the outside of the house, waiting for one of us to come out.

"Gazzy! Get in here!" I said. I had a plan that he was probably going to like. A lot.


End file.
